


Sweaty Plumber Nails Lonely Housewife

by Starstruck0rMetal



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Some Feminization, blond gerard, cliche 90s porno narrative, gross plumber frank, housewife gerard, pornstache, ridiculous dirty talk, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal
Summary: “Yeah, I came in here and there was a pool of water, just everywhere! These stupid pipes just keep breaking, really hope you can fix them this time” Gerard giggles.“Oh I’ll fix your pipes alright.” Frank drawls looking over his shoulder, sizing Gerard up once again with a sleazy smile plastered onto his face. It’s borderline disgusting.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128





	Sweaty Plumber Nails Lonely Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought I wasn't gonna write again but got a random "!" yesterday, thinking about a gross plumber Frank and housewife Gerard, and remembered a certain twitter conversation about the two- so here it is. Also serves as a birthday gift.

The doorbell rings through the house as Gerard paces back and forth in the kitchen, alerting him of Frank’s arrival. He quickly pats his apron in an unnecessary effort to look presentable- as if he’s not a grown man in a dress. His heels click along the tiled floor as he saunters to the door, composing himself and trying to look worried as he opens the door.

“Oh Frank, thank goodness you’re here! My kitchen’s about to flood! Again!”

“Hi Mr. Way.” His eyes visibly roam over Gerard’s body. “You look as lovely as the last three times I saw you this week.” He says with a smirk. Gerard blushes and rolls his eyes as he leads him to the kitchen through his lavish hallway.

“Your house is beautiful, by the way. Decorated it yourself?” Frank asks as they walk, clearly unbothered and staring at Gerard’s swaying hips and smooth legs.

“Yes, actually. My husband and I built this whole house ourselves. Took a while but it was worth it.” Gerard answers honestly. “I love it here. Except my husband was never great with the pipes. They just won’t stop bursting for some reason, and he’s away so I keep calling you for help.” he looks over his shoulder as they enter the spacious kitchen, a pool of water on the floor where the rag couldn’t reach underneath the leaking cabinet.

“So it just burst for no reason?” Frank asks as he kneels in front of the leakage after Gerard pulls the wet rag from under him, making quick work of disposing of it.

“Yeah, I came in here and there was a pool of water, just everywhere! These stupid pipes just keep breaking, really hope you can fix them this time” Gerard giggles. “I just keep bothering you, it’s almost embarrassing.”

“Oh I’ll fix your pipes alright.” Frank drawls looking over his shoulder, sizing Gerard up once again with a sleazy smile plastered onto his face. It’s borderline disgusting. Gerard’s dick twitches under his dress and he rests his weight onto the counter next to him, flashing a bashful smile.

The plumber goes back to work as Gerard putters aimlessly around the kitchen and tries to make himself look busy, biting his lip whenever he catches glimpses of sweat on Frank’s body. His unnecessarily tight t-shirt is stretched taut around his muscles and protruding belly, making Gerard’s blood boil with want.

“Do you mind if I watch?” He asks, “I’d like to see what you’re doing, you know... in case I need to do it myself next time my husband’s away.”

“Sure thing, doll. Don’t mind being watched.” He winks at Gerard and ducks his head back inside the cabinet.

Gerard steps around him and gets on his knees, quietly moving Frank’s toolbox out of reach and looking over his body intently as a couple more beads of sweat slowly start building on his forehead and over his tattooed arms in the summer heat.

So maybe Gerard _accidentally_ turned the air conditioning off. He loves the heat over his body and Frank looks positively edible. Gerard knows it’s gross, knows the thought of this sweaty dude on his kitchen floor with his asscrack out, pounding him over every surface of the fancy house shouldn’t make his dick twitch- but he can’t help fantasizing about those full thighs straining to keep fucking him as his thick arms flex, tugging on his hair and-

"Oh- ” Gerard half moans, half gasps at the sudden flash of cool way up on his thigh and snaps out of his fantasy, catching himself face to face with Frank, his overgrown moustache plastered to his smirking lip, along with a knowing look.

“Be a sweetheart and hand me my tools, hm?”

Gerard nods and pretends to be helpful for a few minutes, trying to make small talk.

“Your husband often leaves you alone in this house?” Frank asks as Gerard hands him a wrench.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sometimes he leaves for several weeks at a time, but… Can I be honest with you, Frank?”

“Of course Mr. Way.”

“Sometimes I don’t even notice when he’s home, we’ve been married for so long and…” His voice cracks but he tries to keep composure. “My pipes keep getting clogged for some reason, and even when he’s around, he’s not much help…”

“Well, lucky you got my number now, aren’t you?”

“Hopefully you can find out what’s wrong with my pipes, yeah?” Gerard says, trailing a finger over his thigh.

“I mean, it’s looking pretty wet right now”

“Yeah, I bet.” Gerard pops the last syllable, wetting his lips and twirling a strand of his blond hair around his finger. “Can I get you anything at all while you work? You look hot.”

“Wouldn’t mind some more of your fancy lemonade, sweetheart.”

Gerard gets up slowly, trying way too hard not to slip and fall in these heels- he’s not very good at them, but felt it was important for the character. Plus he has a few more inches over Frank this way and that’s really, _really_ hot.

The lemonade is in a glass at the bottom of the refrigerator, just as he left it. He feels Frank’s eyes follow him all the way, eating him up as he bends over to pick it up. He knows he can see his ass, seeing as he decided to forego the underwear for this. It’s thrilling to say the least. Shivers run through his body on his way back and Frank thanks him with a smile equally as sleazy as all the ones he gave before- almost degrading and nasty. His tongue slowly finds the straw as his eyes don’t seem to want to leave Gerard until the very last moment.

Frank does his thing for a bit longer than Gerard anticipated this time, so he sits on a counter nearby and tries not to let the momentum they built up go to waste, entertaining each other with light conversation and ridiculous flirting and _finally,_ when Frank is done, he gets up and gulps down the rest of his drink, a few drops missing his mouth and rolling down his neck. Gerard watches them intently as Frank steps closer to him and puts the glass in the sink, removing his gloves as well.

“Are you all done then?” Gerard asks, voice a little scratchy.

“Almost, I think I have another pipe to fix, don’t you, doll?” Frank’s all up in Gerard’s space, a warm hand on his thigh itching upwards, underneath his skirt and apron, entrancing him.

“I can think of a couple more, yeah…”

Their kiss is immediately filthy, Gerard opens his thighs wide to accommodate Frank’s wide hips and bends his head down once he gets dragged right up against the shorter man’s crotch. He can taste the lemonade on Frank’s tongue when he sucks on it, hands sneaking into his back pockets so he can grind his hardening cock against his jeans better, but Frank slaps his thighs and detaches himself from the blonde, looking him over. Gerard already looks sorta out of it. It’s incredible

“God, you look good enough to eat, sugar.” he exaggerates his accent a little. “Think you can flash me your pretty little ass every time I come over, huh?”

Gerard looks sheepish for about a second until his lips start twitching. They share a small laugh as Frank drags him off the counter, spinning him around and getting down on his knees. Gerard’s own bend a little to adjust to Frank’s height, neither of them wanting to ditch the heels.

“Hold this up for me.” he grabs Gerard’s hands and makes him pull his skirt over his ass, grabbing each cheek in his hand and squeezing, before giving a slap to both in turn, biting down hard as Gerard squeaks.

“Marking me up, Frankie?”

“Yeah, for your husband to find, maybe.”

Gerard feels his giggle directly over his asshole, right before there’s a wet tongue laid flat over it and he moans.

“Say, does he ever do this?” Frank asks again, diving back for another lick, flicking his tongue in round motions over the sensitive area.

“What?” Gerard answers before his mind can process the question. “No, not at all, ever. He’s never done that, actually.” his answer turns into a laugh and then dissolves into a moan when Frank squeezes him tighter and breaches him with his tongue, making sure to keep it wet. Gerard feels his moustache over his own hole, Frank’s scruff will probably give him a little bit of a friction burn, too, but _fuck_ , if it’s not worth the way he eats him out, his tongue is so smart and quick Gerard wants to sit on it forever, so he tries to ride it a bit before it gets him lazy again.

“Fuck… you looked so good down there all sweaty and focused- Ahh…” Gerard pants as he reaches behind to tug on Frank’s hair, who stops and uses Gerard’s hips as leverage as he gets up. 

“Did you turn the air conditioning off?” he asks and kisses Gerard’s bare neck and shoulders.

“Yeah, maybe. Are you gonna fuck me or what?” he asks and tries to guide Frank’s hand onto his leaking cock. He squeezes and jacks it a couple times, and when Gerard looks down at it, he sees the semi-new tattoo of a name beautifully inked onto it. He moans, suddenly becoming hyper aware of Frank’s belly against his spine, strong arms wrapped around his waist. And he comes. _Hard_.

“Fuck, are you-” Frank doesn’t get to finish the question because he is. Gerard is coming all over his hand from a three-minute long rimjob and a couple tugs on his dick. Frank’s own gives a desperate twitch as he rubs him through it and sucks on his neck, undoubtedly leaving a massive hickey.

“Fuck…” Gerard throws his head back onto Frank’s shoulder as his knees give out and Frank’s arms are the only thing holding him up. He catches Frank staring at him and blushes even more than he already is. “You can still fuck me, ’s cool.”

“Oh, I’m planning on it, babe.” Frank says, smiling, and brings his hand to his mouth so he can lick Gerard’s come off it, effectively choking him with his arm, only just a little bit. Gerard doesn’t really get his breath back, but he fetches a tube of lube out of his apron’s pocket, uncapping it and squeezing some onto Frank’s waiting fingers.

“I don’t think I can stand though, wait-” Gerard throws his heels off and sits back on the counter again, bringing his legs up and all but presenting himself to Frank. “That’s better.” He says as he palms himself again, his skirt covering his nearly soft dick, but Frank hikes it up immediately and eyes him up and down, relishing in the way he looks ruined already.

“Get my dick out, princess, come on.” Frank demands with a smile and Gerard obliges, unfastening his belt and dragging it down along with his boxers.

Frank’s cock is thick, but not very long. Gerard loves it. He pulls his foreskin back and jacks it slowly, spreading the precome a bit, enjoying Frank’s face. He’s almost relaxed by now and still in his post-orgasm haze when Frank presses a blunt, slicked finger against his still-wet hole, just prodding and rubbing at first, as if to wake him up and get his dick interested again, his thumb massaging behind his balls, following the seam up and down. Frank’s other hand snakes up his arm and cups Gerard’s face, thumb brushing his lip.

“Can’t believe you busted it so fucking fast, what are you, seventeen?” He teases and Gerard sticks his tongue out, licking at his thumb with hooded eyes. “That how desperate you are? Slut.” his middle and ring finger breach him as Gerard moans both at the words and the action, sensitive and beyond horny at the same time.

Frank takes his time, making sure to just stretch him until he tries to find his prostate. Gerard’s hand is still on his cock, his thumb only twitching over the head when Frank scissors him on his way out of him, eyes closed and mouth open as the fingers slowly pick up the pace inside him and crook ever so slightly, jabbing over his sweet spot.

“Please…” he moans out and Frank’s hand immediately closes around his throat, fingers speeding up like fucking jackhammer and Gerard’s hand flies from Frank’s cock to his hair, bringing him close to his face, smothering himself in Frank, his knees twitch and thighs shake as he feels his own cock leak and spurt out semen, but he’s breathless because of the hand clamped around his throat, squeezing on the sides and making him see stars and it hurts so- so good, he feels the vibrations of a loud moan fight its way out of him, but it’s distant, the only feeling he can actually focus on is the constant pounding over his swollen and sensitive prostate, it’s like bliss inside of a fucking tornado.

“There...there...there…” he starts to chant and suddenly there’s a tongue inside his mouth and moustache tickling his nostrils as Frank’s fingers get even faster and just when he thinks he’s about to come again, his lungs getting ready to scream, it’s over, his throat is released from the vice grip. His knees shake and when he opens his eyes, he can vaguely see Frank lubing his cock up, so he whines at him, feeling like his orgasm was just stolen.

“No princess, next time you come is gonna be over my cock, got it?” Frank drags him to the edge and Gerard has to use his hands to support himself as he nods and tries to mewl a “Yes” out.

“Got a condom in there too?” Frank asks, nodding at the apron and spreads Gerard’s legs as far as they will go.

“Why, scared of knocking me up?” he huffs out in answer and they catch each other’s eyes, cracking up at their expressions. Frank can’t help himself right then, so he smiles and cups Gerard’s face, kissing him through their fits of laughter as he guides himself inside. Gerard slowly stops shaking and his noises dissolve into a moan, biting down on Frank’s lip, releasing only when Frank stills inside him, letting him adjust to the thick head.

“I’m okay, go…” he tells him when he gets his breath back, so Frank fills him up in one smooth slide, knocking the wind right out of him, making him lightheaded yet again.

Frank starts out slowly and Gerard can watch the muscles in his arms and thighs work, his own fluttering every time he drags his cock out almost fully before diving back in again. There are beads of sweat on his temples and in his moustache that Gerard wants to lick right off, his cock is fully hard and the dress, along with the apron, is all but covered in semen and precome. He wants to jack himself off but his hands are the only thing holding him up as Frank’s are holding onto the counter for leverage while he steadily fucks into Gerard’s tight hole.

“Faster,” he whines, " _Harder_ … come on, Frankie, fuck me already” Gerard decides to goad him on because he’s already strung tight as is and mostly just wants to be pounded so he can fucking come his brains out again and be done with it. “Even my husband fucks me harder than tha- Ahh…” _fucking finally_ , he thinks as Frank roughly grabs onto his waist, fucking him with a brutal pace that’s definitely gonna leave both of them sore, but Gerard’s toes curl and his eyes roll back so deliciously, neither of them can bring themselves to care, their grunts and moans echo through the house and Gerard vaguely remembers about the open door leading into the backyard and picks up his volume, deludedly wanting to be heard by anyone who might walk past their house, the fake moans don’t last too long though, because Frank’s shaft starts to pulse just as he changes his angle and is hitting Gerard’s prostate on every drag, the grip on his his hips is almost painful and there are gonna be some impressive bruises on there too-

Frank picks Gerard up, stopping the train of his incoherent thoughts, and he wraps his arms around Frank’s neck as he gets fucked mid-air and _wow, that’s impressive_ , he thinks as hes getting lowered to the floor, Frank’s grunts and breath directly in his mouth as they kiss, which is an exaggeration as they have no actual energy for kissing and it's more of a mouth-on-mouth action than anything else. Gerard ends up lying on the floor with his legs up, Frank fucking him right into the cold tiles with his hands on the backs of Gerard’s thighs, pushing them up against his chest and folding him in half, chasing both of their orgasms over the edge.

“Oh, _fuck yes_ …” Frank grunts as Gerard starts clenching around him, coming the second time as Frank follows right behind, slowly pumping into him and filling him up. The moments seem to stretch as they finish and detangle from each other, Frank splaying on the floor next to Gerard, closing his eyes.

They lay there for a couple minutes, breaths evening out, before looking at each other, with wide smiles, sharing a breathless laugh as Gerard curls under Frank’s arm, legs a bit numb and crotch entirely too sticky for comfort (much like the rest of their bodies), splaying his hand over Frank’s chest.

“Fuck, that was a lot.” He finally breathes out. “You alive?”

“Barely.” Frank answers, putting his hand over Gerard’s, smiling as he scoffs and looks up at him with a satisfied smile, quickly pecking his lips and pinching his hip before he takes Frank’s tattooed hand and looks at his own name inked into it.

“You know this made me come that first time, right?”

Frank throws his head back and laughs his heart out despite hitting the floor a bit too hard. His husband is fucking adorable.

“You’re kind of a terrible actor, babe” he teases lightly and tightens his hold on Gerard’s waist because he knows he’ll try to act offended.

“Well, there goes my career plan," Gerard settles for simply rolling his eyes when he feels Frank's tightened grip. "Good thing I have a sugar daddy, then.” he says, still smiling.

“Yeah? You should let me meet him.”

Gerard lightly slaps Frank’s hand and plops his head right onto his chest again, getting comfortable, when he feels wetness reaching his foot and when he looks down, there’s a small puddle gathering around the sink again. He sighs and points it out to Frank, who makes a tired noise.

“Think we should call an actual plumber?” 

“Yeah, we really should...in a bit though…” he yawns and pulls Frank's pants up, patting over his sensitive dick just to make him hiss and slap Gerard's ass, and slings his feet over his legs. Just a couple more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed halfway through writing this so it was a fun time, hope the same is true for you.  
> Big thank you to everyone I bothered with this. I love yall.


End file.
